


a little something just for you

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, DJ Dave Strider, Dancing, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Implied Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave's DJing in a night club when he spots a certain someone special dancing in the crowd.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 4





	a little something just for you

The musics blasting, shaking the roof and all of the walls in the damn place. This building is old as fuck, what are the chances the rood is just going to cave in? Dave's smoking a vape while his hands are busy scratching two disks, mixing the volume and working on his launch pad to fill the entire place with a completely original sound. The crowds dancing to his tune and swaying to each new beat Dave drops.

The lights pump up as Dave speaks out to the crowd, "ya'll having a good time tonight?"

The half-wasted crowd cheers. Drunk and buzzed people all screaming and hollering at Dave, some one screams out a song name. Suddenly, there's a barrage of different requests for Dave to play. One girl in particular starts jumping as high as she can over the crowd to get Dave's attention. Dave notices her wave her hands around and cheering Dave on to play something. Dave can't hear her, but he knows the request. Same thing every time, no matter what mood Egberts in, it's always the same damn thing. 

"This one goes out to my favorite girl in the crowd." Dave puffs smoke out of his mouth as he holds onto his vape. He mutters into his mic hoping the crowds to loud to hear him say, "I better get laid for this."

The Ghost Buster's theme starts shaking the whole fucking place.


End file.
